far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Deathless
The Deathless, advertised as Deathless Conflict Solutions (DCS) are a Private Military Company based on Planet Koschei. They were founded following the conclusion of The First Conflict and foundation of the Houses when a group of military generals and troops refused to join House Aquila. History The founders of The Deathless were originally members of The Constellation Project to invade and colonize Acheron Rho. Their story is slightly loss to time, but it is generally acknowledged that they were members of a company which earned the title “Deathless” as they survived particularly brutal encounter after brutal encounter, seemingly with no/few casualties. Deathless mercenaries today would tell you that it was pre-Aquila generals that got them in these dire situations. At the conclusion of the first conflict, for reasons unknown today, members of Deathless Company and other similar minded units refused to join the newly formed House Aquila, The Deathless PMC was thus born, they would provide the sector with their military expertise, for a price. Throughout the years as a PMC, The Deathless upheld and developed their reputation as nearly-unkillable mercenaries who get the job done well and without too many questions as long as they are paid. And woe to those who didn’t pay. As an enrollment incentive, DCS started offering new identities to the recruits who joined them if they so desired, going along with their philosophy that A Soldier is a Soldier. The Deathless do not discriminate when it comes to joining them, if you are able to do your job and do it well, it doesn’t matter if you’re a runaway synth, a disgraced noble, a wanted criminal or some farmer boy, if you are part of The Deathless, you are a soldier, and one of the best at that. The identities provided are those of fallen Deathless soldiers, therefore perpetuating the myth that they never truly die. This has led to DCS employees having Russian names, even though The Deathless’ cultural makeup is now much more diverse than it was originally (mostly Russian/Slavic). During the Synth and Cygnus purge, Deathless Conflict Solutions outright refused a contract to fight the synths and Cygnus house members for reasons unknown to all outside of The Deathless. This has strained their relationship with House Crux, the main driving force behind the Purge as well as House Aquila, probably. On the subject of following the new anti-synth regulations, here is a declaration from a Deathless Security Concerns official regarding the matter: We at Deathless Conflict Solutions, complying with Imperial law, have terminated all of our synthetic-based assets and will refrain from hiring known synthetics from now on and report those to the appropriate authorities, all our members are evaluated following Crux-approved protocols to determine whether a candidate is of synthetic origin or not. The same applies to House Cygnus remnants, thank you. During and since the Synth Purge, The Deathless have been under a significant restructuration, their numbers being boosted quickly by a new influx of recruits from Thorg and Koschei after all of their synthetic employees’ contracts got terminated. Planets The Deathless have tile 0004 as their home, in the tile there are 2 planets, Planet Koschei and Thorg. Koschei The planet, situated in tile 0004 it the homeworld of The Deathless. Over the years, the planet has become synonymous with the PMC. This is where DCS Headquarters for Business and Operations is located. Thorg To say that this world, populated by tribes and ruled over by warlords is a dangerous place to live is to say the least of it. Traffic to and from Thorg is strictly controlled by The Deathless, who use it for training and testing purposes. It’s hostile fauna (see the Thorgian Scorpion), flora, atmosphere and populace make it excellent for Harsh environment and live-fire training.Category:Factions